


Page Turner

by SilverStarlet, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond (Movies) RPF, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q bookstore AU, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarlet/pseuds/SilverStarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is off mission, and wanders into a small bookstore near MI6. He meets the store owner, a handsome young man named Q, who sneaks his way into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bookshop was about the size of a large lounge, small by bookshop standards but packed full of books and memorabilia. There appeared to be little order other than the fact the books were grouped by vague genre. The largest section by far was the poetry one. 

In this section of Page Turner, you could find the shop’s owner, who preferred to be known as Q. Q thought that names meant little in this day and age . He thought it simpler to be known by his favourite letter of the alphabet. It revealed more of his true character than the name his mother gave him. He also rather enjoyed people trying to guess his name. Quentin was the most popular by far. He didn't have the heart to tell them that the letter Q was nowhere to be found in his name.

Q was curled up around a copy of Oscar Wilde's poetry. Q found Wilde one of the more fascinating of the Victorian writers. Typically, for his time, it would seem that he was devoted to his God. Many poems reflected that. But in Wilde’s later works there was a sort of dismay. Like his God had forsaken him. Q related to this feeling. He often felt forsaken by life. Over looked. Not given any great skill or beauty.

Running a bookshop was of course a dream come true for him. It allowed him to be social as well as introverted. No one expected him to be cocky and loud in his line of work. This suited him. He freely offered tea and coffee to those who entered his bookshop as he wanted people to feel at home, at ease when they were browsing. Books meant home to him and he hoped that the customers felt the same. 

James walked into the bookstore. Being off mission gave him a lot of free time. Other than physical training during the day, his hours were empty. He did have a reputation for drinking and picking up random women while home, but this round of free time, neither of those were attractive.

He wandered down the poetry aisle, running his fingers down old leather book spines. He hadn’t been in a store that smelled like this in so long. It smelled like old books and leather chairs, like being in the home of someone who loved books.

He settled down in a leather chair with a copy of the Divine Comedy, a book he hadn’t seen in years. He lost track of time, tracing his fingers across the illustrations as he drifted through the story. He didn’t notice the sun starting to shine in the windows, signalling late afternoon. 

Q had been flicking his eyes up every few minutes at the customer who entered. Blonde hair, well dressed and blue eyes that were captivating. Q laughed to himself. Only he would find such a man attractive. It was obvious that this man had came across his bookshop completely by accident and had fallen in love with the atmosphere. He knew from the studious way that he read that the blonde man was deeply engrossed but he couldn’t help but walk over to him and chat.   
“Hello, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?” Q ran a hand through his messy, still bed ruffled hair. Not that this customer would know but to save on rent, Q stayed here. Permanently. 

“No, sorry,” James looked up. “I have been here for hours, I’m sorry. I should just buy the book and get out of your hair,” he apologized. “I have a job where I have very intense work for weeks at a time, and then I find it hard to relax during my downtime. Your shop is wonderful, its the first time I have been able to relax in so long I can't tell you. Can you recommend anything else if I like this one?”

“Don’t apologise,” Q smiled warmly at his customer. “You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. Most people just walk in, grab a book and leave. I’ve actually had complaints from the odd customer that the book they picked up wasn’t to their taste. Try before you buy.” He gestured to the book. “If you like philosophical thinking you should look up The Burial at Thebes by Seamus Heaney. You’ve heard of Sophocles’ Antigone? It’s an easier to read version of that.” Q was more than happy to give recommendations but didn’t know this man's tastes well enough to suggest poetry. Poetry was very much a personalised thing. 

“Oh and do you want a coffee? I should have asked you when you came in.” He asked blushing lightly. Feeling like his customer service skills were lacking. 

“Do you have copies of both books?” James asked, smiling at the blush. “I have a lot of free time in the near future. And coffee sounds great. Maybe I will come back and read the books here, if you really don’t mind. I’m home so infrequently it seems more like a hotel. And your shop is like the home I want to have some day.” He looked around wistfully. “All you need is a kitchen and bed and I would never leave.”

Q laughed.   
“Well, actually I do have a kitchen and a bed back there.” He pointed towards the back of the shop looking a little shyly. There was a beaded curtain covering the door through.   
“Coffee it is,” Q grinned “What do you take? Oh, and my name is Q by the way. Come in whenever you like and stay as long as you like.” He hoped he didn’t sound pleading to the older man. He did get very few interesting customers after-all. 

“Oh!” James smiled. “That’s why it feels like home then. Black, please? For the coffee. And I’m James, James Bond. If you really don’t mind me coming back, I can bring lunch tomorrow. Do you like Indian?” He sat back in the chair, and curled his legs under him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so relaxed to stop worrying about his surroundings.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr Bond,” He went to extend his hand but changed his mind. He went to another part of the store quickly to pick up The Burial At Thebes and he handed James the book. “I’d love if you could bring lunch. I like a korma and naan bread but feel free to get me whatever.” He turns to go to the kitchen. 

“Whatever you like, I can bring it,” James assured. “I don’t cook Indian, but there is a place on the corner by my apartment. I’m used to eating there alone. I can bring lunch anytime I am in town. On weekends I can stay, but during the week I have to go back to work. Today I skipped out early because it is Friday. No one will miss me. I have been staring at my empty desk all morning, and they aren’t going to find anything but busy work for me.”

“I’m sure they will miss you,” Q said returning with the coffee. He handed Bond his over and then sat on the floor in front of him.   
“So what is it you do for a living then? I’m thankful that I don’t have to do a ‘proper’ job,” He said marking out the quotation marks with this index fingers. “This is my first job actually. Thankfully I had money to set up this shop or I might have been bored out my mind doing some admin job!” He took a sip of his tea.

“Oh… I-” Bond found himself unsatisfied for the first time with the moniker of international trade. “I work for the consulate. I do some travelling, work as a courier, sometimes a bodyguard.” It was the most plausible excuse he could think of, if he ever had to come in with an injury. He had only been there a couple of hours, but he found himself loathe to leave the sanctuary of the shop now that he had found it.

“Wow, that sounds like a tough job. Physically, I mean.” Q wasn’t entirely surprised that the man had such a physically demanding job. His physique told him that from the second he walked through the door.   
“No wonder you seem to like it here. It’s as far from your job as possible,” Q gestured to the quiet shop. “I’m more than happy to have you here. You can recharge your batteries and I’ll have someone to talk to for once!” Q laughs. 

“That sounds really nice, actually,” James grinned. “So what do you do when you close for the night? Just stay and read? I usually end up at a bar when I’m in town. But right now this is so peaceful, that doesn’t feel necessary.”

“Yeah, I stay and read. I also play violin. Thankfully I have no immediate neighbors so I don’t have to worry about making too much noise. I often play very late at night.” He stated.  
“I always have plenty of wine and whisky if you fancy a drink whilst you are here.” Q felt strangely drawn to this man. He was willing to share everything that was his. Strange for Q, as he doesn’t normally connect to someone this quickly. 

“If you let me feed you first?” James suggested. “I didn’t really eat today, and whisky on an empty stomach makes me behave badly. And I don’t want you to take back my invitation to come back. I wish I played an instruments, I always played sports instead.”

“Ha, sure. I don’t think I’ve eaten since yesterday lunch time. I get a little distracted at work,” Q smiled.   
“I always wished I played sport, I mean I’m a pretty slight man. A bit of muscle might have made me look a little more manly!” He half-joked. He honestly didn’t mind the way he looked but some extra muscle would have made him less of a target for bullies. People always underestimated him. 

“There is a Chinese just down the road if you fancy that? Or I could close up and we could go for a proper meal?” Q hoped that didn’t sound like the proposition for a date. He’d only been talking to this man for a short while and didn’t want to scare him off this soon. He wasn’t even sure whether or not he was married, for Christ’s sake. 

“You don’t strike me as slight,” James started thoughtfully. “You are slender, but I think you look manly enough. Oh! I’m sorry, now I sound like a bad pick up line. I’m out of practice, asking a handsome man if I can take him to dinner. Usually I am with my best friend when I am home, and have very little manners at all. May I take you to dinner, Q?”

Q nodded enthusiastically.   
“I’d love for you to take me to dinner. I haven’t been out properly in about a week,” He grins at the blonde haired man. “Please excuse my enthusiasm but I have to admit, you fascinate me. You don’t look like the type to frequent bookshops and here you are sitting in front of me.” Q stood up and offered James his arm to help him up. 

“I would have been here ages ago, if I knew your store existed,” James took his hand and stood. “I haven’t been so comfortable somewhere in a long time. I’m not so fascinating, just a retired navy man who still works in government. I don’t get to date very often, I end up getting sent on trips at the work moments, and then it just fades away. I should take you and feed you, you look like you forget proper meals.” He had ended up close to Q when he stood, and he could breathe in the smell of the other man, tea, and some shampoo that made him think of old trees. “Ring me up then, and I will take you on a proper date.”

Q glanced at the floor shyly.   
“I don’t make a lot of money out of my bookshop, unfortunately. And I have very expensive taste in food.” He joked. He could see the way that the suit adjusted as James stood up. The perfectly tailored material moved smoothly over his body and made him look elegant, sophisticated and way out of Q’s league.   
“I’ll go get changed and shut up shop,” He gestured down at his chinos and baggy t-shirt. “And we can go somewhere right now. I’m starving!” Q hoped that Bond felt as eager as he did. It was something new. A reaction to finding good company for the first time in a long while. 

“Did you want to go somewhere fancy?” James smiled at his blush. “There are some great hole in the wall restaurants that won’t require you to go get dressed up. And then I can spend more time with you, and you won’t be uncomfortable. I don’t want you to feel like you have to be uncomfortable, and be something that you are not.” He took the young man’s elbow and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Q blushed deeper as Bond kissed his cheek. He repaid the gesture, lips lingering longer than would seem necessary.   
“I’d be happy to go anywhere,” Q admitted. “Do you think I look suitable enough to be seen outside the bookshop?” He laughed nervously smoothing creases from his t-shirt. 

“You’re adorable, and charming,” Bond wrapped the slight man in his arms. “I’d be happy to be seen with you anywhere. I just don’t want you to be self conscious.” He breathed him in, the smell of his hair, and skin, and tea.

“I won’t be,” Q buried his head in James’ shoulder. “God, as long as you keep talking to me and looking at me all night, I think I’ll forget any self-conscious tendencies.” Q peeled himself from Bond’s arms just to link arms with the older man.   
“Let’s go get Italian. I love pasta. And wine. Lots of it.” He grins widely. 

“Anything you love,” James kissed his hair, and smiled in delight. “You should be looked at like you are adorable, because you are. How has no one stolen you away yet? Lock the door and grab your jacket, I don’t want you getting cold.” He stood at the door, waiting for Q to set the alarm.

Q punched in the code quickly and grabbed a hoodie on his way out.   
“No-one has caught my eye,” Q said with a cheeky grin. “You certainly catch my eye. You’ve caught my interest as well.” He felt comfortable enough around Bond to let a little of his more dominant side show. 

“Good,” James zipped up his hoodie for him, and pulled Q against his side. “There’s a great little restaurant I know by my flat, if you are willing to let me drive. I promise I will bring you back in one piece later. You can enjoy the wine, and I can enjoy watching you.”

“Sounds like heaven, Mr Bond.” Q smiled pulling himself closer. “I plan on getting very drunk and very full.” Q sighed with contentment.   
“I’m insanely comfortable around you. If I say anything strange, I’m blaming your charm.” 

“And I’m blaming your dimples and smart mind for making me turn on my charm,” James opened the door for Q, and leaned across him to buckle his seatbelt. “What kind of music do you like? I’m afraid I’m a bit all over the place. Lately it's been Czech folk music.”

“I’m afraid I’m a little predictable with my music tastes. I like everything from Electronica to Classical. But I’m more than happy to listen to your choice.” Q replied flicking through a selection of CD’s he’d just pulled from the glove box. 

“Pick whatever you like,” James cupped Q’s chin in his hand and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Anything to keep you smiling like that.”

“I’m going to keep smiling like that anyway.” Q grinned so much his cheeks are aching. He picks a CD of Bach’s Cello Concertos and sets it on low. “So what are your hobbies? Other than picking up defenseless young men like me?” He jokes. 

“I read,” James admitted. “I wrote when I was younger, too. I like to cook. And I pick up foreign languages when I can. It keeps it interesting when I travel, I can do things that aren’t for tourists. And it helps for work as well, makes my job easier. I just needed something to break up the monotony of always being in a strange place, living out of hotels. It lets me interact.”

“It must be easier. Still, it must be lonely. ” Q laid back in his seat a little. “The only languages I know are English and a scattering of programming languages. I secretly love computers. Despite being a bit of a book hermit.” 

“I use mine a lot,” James admitted. “Or I read on my phone. It's lighter than bringing books everywhere. Although I usually go to at least one used bookstore when I travel. Never been to one as nice as yours though.” He parked the car, and came around to open Q’s door. “You ready to be spoiled?”

“Yes.” Q offered Bond his hand when he gets out of the car. “This place looks nice. Quiet though. Perfect for a first date… If that’s what this is?” He asked quietly. 

“First date,” James agreed. “And it doesn’t have to end until you’re bored of me.” He opened the restaurant door for Q. The hostess smiled at him, and he took Q to his usual table. “I have been eating here for years. I usually let them bring me whatever the family is eating that day, and it's always wonderful. And there’s nothing on the menu that I haven’t loved.”  
“I’m not a picky eater to be honest,” Q took a perfunctory glance over the menu. “Surprise me. One thing though, I want plenty of it.” He ran his hands through his hair. 

“Hi,” James waved at the hostess. “We will take whatever is cooking, lots of it. And a bottle of the house wine as well. And make sure he gets to try some type of the homemade pasta.” He took Q’s hand. The restaurant was an old house that had been redecorated. There were murals of Italy on the walls, and candles in wine bottles on the tables. There was an opera playing softly that James recognized as something sweet that ended with heartbreak.

 

“It’s a beautiful place,” He said gesturing to his surroundings with his free hand. He squeezed the larger hand that was wound around his. “Perfect for this. So, shall we play twenty questions?” He asked half-jokingly. 

“Sure,” James kissed his knuckles. “You can start.”

Q turned Bond’s hand around and kissed up the fingers softly. A small power play was always interesting.   
“Favourite colour?” He asked the obvious and dull question whilst kissing the back of Bond’s hand. 

“Red,” Bond smiled. “Although I’m becoming partial to your green eyes. How about you?”

“Blue. Ice blue.” Q smirked. “Favourite smell?” Q inhaled deeply as he asked. 

“On you?”James teased. “Earl Grey.”

 

“Mine is gun metal. And Armani cologne.” Q looked into Bond’s eyes deeply. “Favourite taste?” He asks brazenly. 

“Hmmm,” James leaned in to kiss him. “Definitely book store owner, with a hint of red wine.” He brushed his lip against Q’s cheek.

“Funny,” Q kissed the bridge of Bond’s nose softly. “Mine is Earl Grey.” He laughed at his own joke.

“So, what’s your favorite book then?” Bond asked. He pulled Q’s chair closer beside him, and fed him a bit of warm bread.

“George Orwell’s 1984. Bit of a political hacktivist if I’m honest,” He took a bite and hummed to himself. “What about you, Mr Bond?” 

“Which genre?” James laughed. “Books are my weakness. George Bernard Shaw for plays, O. Henry for short stories, Charles DeLint for fantasy, and I am reading Latin poetry on my phone recently.”

“Oh gosh, you want to go into that much detail? Wilde for plays, Keats for poetry, Orwell for novels and semi-autobiographical work, Tolkien for fantasy.” Q grinned. 

“Well, I always think I have a favorite book,” James protested. “And then I read another. It changes based on my mood, or what I read last. I have a top five,” he laughed. “Try this,” he held up a spoon of lasagna for Q to try.

Q took the mouthful and closed his eyes in sheer bliss, making an obscene noise as he did so..   
“God, that’s good. I’m a bit like Garfield with my lasagna though.” Q giggled whilst eyeing up the rest of Bond’s meal. 

"It's a restaurant, there's plenty more where this came from," James assured him, bending to kiss a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth. "But try a bite of meatball, at least." He offered the young man a forkful, gooey with fresh mozzarella.

Q took a bite of the meatball and some of the sauce spilled down his chin. He leaned up almost expectantly.   
“Good wine, great food and superb company. I’m one happy boy.” 

James wiped it off with a napkin and kissed his upturned lips. “Save space for dessert, its amazing,” he bit at the top lip with a tug of teeth.

Q let his lips linger over Bond’s before kissing him back.   
“I doubt it’d taste good as you,” He lifted his hand into James’ hair. His eyes were closed in concentration. Like he was trying to drink every atom of Bond in. 

“You’re very good for my ego,” Bond chuckled. “But I think there can be more after dessert as well, if you like. I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“You could come back to the bookshop with me, if you like? Buy some more wine for tonight?” Q felt happier than he had in a long time. 

“Of course, we can bring dessert,” James kissed him again. “Will that big comfortable chair in front of the fireplace fit two? Or you can sit on my lap.”

“It has never had to fit two people,” Q softly nuzzled at Bond’s neck. “But I’ll happily sit on your lap. I’m sure you are more comfortable than you look.” He prodded at James’ firm thigh. 

James gestured at the waitress. “Can we get this to go? And a couple of bottles of wine and some tiramisu?” He handed her his card and offered Q his hand. “So we have leftovers for later. I’m sure we can think of a way to get hungry again.”

“I’m sure we can,” Q blushed crimson. He took Bond’s hand in his and held it tightly. “I doubt the leftovers will go to waste.” They walked out of the restaurant and to Bond’s car. Q waited patiently for Bond to open the car door. He liked to be spoiled rotten from time to time. 

Bond tucked him in with a kiss, and held his hand while he drove. When they got back to the store, he teased him with small kisses on the back of the neck while he unlocked the door. He settled into the chair and waited while Q locked the door and set the alarm. After Q had lighted the fire, he pulled the young man onto his lap and spoon fed him the dessert.

“Have I died and gone to heaven?” Q moaned as the rich flavours hit his palate. He squirmed a little in Bond’s lap. He stuck his finger in the dessert and offered it to Bond. “This is so decadent. It would be paired perfectly with some Oscar Wilde,” he mused.

“Go get it,” Bond sucked the cream off of his finger and sighed. He shooed the man off his lap. “But hurry up, do I don’t finish dessert without you.” He licked the spoon suggestively and winked. He popped open the wine and poured some into the glasses that the waitress had tucked in the bag.

“You really think I need to go fetch a book?” Q raised his eyebrow and pulled his phone from his pocket as he sat back down. He was reluctant to leave Bond’s lap.   
“My favourite quote of his at the moment is: ‘I have the simplest tastes, I am always satisfied with the best. Apt is it not?” He said, turning his phone off. 

“Well you should be satisfied, I would have to go far to find someone like you,” Bond pulled him back down. “And I don’t think I’m going to be looking for a replacement.”

Q leaned down and kissed Bond passionately. He ran his hands through his cropped blonde hair.  
“Mm, you should never look for a replacement. Ever.” He spoke against Bond’s lips. 

“Really? I can stay, then?” Bond teased at his throat with warm lips. “Or shall I just bring you home with me? I have plenty of space, but your shop feels much more like a home.”

“Honestly? This is home. You can stay,” Q almost purred at the sensation of Bond’s lips on his throat. “As long as you treat me right.” 

“I would never dream of doing anything less,” Bond promised. “You are far too special. And I have no intention of letting you get bored and go running off with someone else. I might die of a broken heart,” he teased.

“And I couldn’t let you get heartbroken now, could I?” He leaned back down to nip at Bond’s lower lip. He took another finger of the dessert and offered Bond it again. 

“So, what else is there to do here besides read, and make out like teenagers?” Bond asked, unbuttoning his shirt. “Anything more- adult?”  
.  
“You think I’m the type to put out on the first date?” Q asked mockingly. He helped Bond unbutton his shirt and smiling wider as each inch of skin is uncovered. He ground his hips down teasingly. 

“No, I think I better leave before I take advantage of you,” James said ruefully. “But I will come kidnap you for breakfast and tea in the morning. You little minx, stop that.” He nipped playfully at Q’s neck.

Q responded by sucking at the older man’s neck and grinding down more purposefully.   
“Breakfast and tea in the morning it is then.” He said, sounding a little husky. 

James couldn’t remember the last time he had a lover like this, eager, beautiful, and nothing to do with his job. “Maybe just a few more minutes,” he groaned, grinding back against the twisting body. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the spectacular hickey he would be sporting tomorrow. He pulled Q back to meet his lips, exploring the inside of his mouth, sweet with wine and dessert.

Q ran his hands over Bond’s near naked torso. He pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let his hands linger over wonderful collarbones and taught muscle. He playfully bit James’ tongue and did some exploring of his own. He moaned every time James’ hips press against his. 

“You’re so bad,” James groaned. “For a man that isn’t easy, you’re making it awfully hard for me to leave.” He pushed at Q, trying to convince himself he really wanted to do the right thing. But his body disagreed heartily.

“You are not leaving,” Q curled a fist in Bond’s hair, firmly keeping him in place. His spare hand slid down in between them. “Unless you can honestly say you want to.” He leaned down to kiss at James’ collarbones. 

“I’m trying to do the right thing here,” James arched into his touch. “Of course I bloody don’t want to leave.” James rubbed his nose into Q’s hair and inhaled his scent.

“Fuck doing the right thing,” Q palmed James’ through his trousers. “This is just far too good to give up.” He looked into James’ eyes. 

“Thank God,” Bond attacked his lips with a growl and tugged at Q’s trousers. “Off, so I can see you! Is this ok, or do you want a bed?”

“My sad little single?” Q actually laughed through his moans. “Here will do.” Q pulled his t-shirt off and allows James to remove his trousers. He leaned down and undid Bond’s frustratingly difficult belt. 

“Come here,” James ran his fingers down the soft skin. “You’re absolutely gorgeous. And you need a bigger bed.” He devoured Q’s lips with an insistent mouth. “I can’t get enough of you, what have you done to me?”

Q pulled Bond’s trousers and underwear off in one swift movement.   
“What have I done to you? I don’t normally sleep with people within hours of meeting them!” Q grinned into the kiss. “Jesus, you are so fucking hot.” Q almost whined. 

“I’ve had my fair share of flings,” James admitted. “But you feel so good.” James pulled him onto the floor in front of the chair and watched the fire light flicker across Q’s skin. He traced his fingers over his back softly. “I’m not used to caring about seeing someone again. And I don’t want you out of my sight. I’m afraid you might disappear.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Q promised. The way the fire illuminated James’ features made him sigh happily. “So beautiful.” He ran his hand down to Bond’s hips and bucked up against them again.   
“Touch me,” He begged softly. “Don’t you dare ever stop touching me.” 

“I won’t,” James bent down to lick at his stomach. He ran his knuckles across Q’s nipples and ground down against him, aching and hard. “I have no intention of letting anyone else get their hands on you.” He bit at Q’s neck, and mouth down his throat.

Q wrapped his legs around Bond’s hips and groaned loudly. Funny how this man seemed to know everything that turned him on. Like they fit. They were meant to be.   
“I’m never letting you go, ever.” He bit at Bond’s neck firmly.

“Don’t,” he bent down far enough to mouth at Q’s hip, and his thigh. “Although this might make bringing you breakfast hard, if I never leave.” He licked at the soft trail of hair on his belly.

“Okay, okay. You can leave for breakfast,” Q dragged Bond back up and pulled James’ hips flush against his arse. “But then you come back and stay with me.” 

“I can do that,” Bond bent his head to bite at the nape of Q’s neck. “And then I intend to kidnap you again for dinner, after I spend all day thinking about you. What do you like?” He pulled Q back against him, his erection sliding against his cheeks.

Q wrapped his hand over his own erection and gave it a few tugs, lust taking over his senses.  
“Be gentle with me,” He whispered. He needed this to be different from all his other lust filled encounters. “Slow. But god, get inside me…” he breathed heavily. 

“Always,” Bond breathed. “You are too precious to not be careful with you,” he reached for the condom in the pocket of the discarded pants. “Put it on me?” He slicked his fingers with a packet of lube and ran the tips of his fingers over Q’s opening. He teased inside, fighting the desire to rut against Q’s hip.

Q gasped as he felt the finger slide inside him. He slid down a little and rolled the condom onto Bond’s cock. He gave Bond a few tugs for good measure and bit down on his own lip.  
“God, so hot…” He rutted against the body above him. 

Bond followed his fingers with love bites at the base of Q’s spine, and a hand beneath Q, tugging at his erection. He had him trapped between his hands, fingers inside him, fist on his cock. “Can you come for me?”   
“Not without you inside me,” Q wanted to feel it before he came but his body was betraying him. He was already close. “Please.” he whined. 

“I’m going to be too much for you,” James teased. “You’re so close.” He rubbed the head of his cock against Q’s opening. He sank in just the head, and pulled back out, still running his thumb over the head of Q’s cock.

“Stop teasing!” Q moaned breathlessly. He had his eyes closed now and was begging his body to stay calm. “Just fuck me, he shivered at one particularly pleasurable moment. 

“You said slow,” James’ breath ghosted across his ear. He sunk into him slowly, licking at the sweat on Q’s neck. “Oh god, you’re perfect. Fuck you feel good.”

Q moaned loudly. He grabbed at Bond’s arm, silently begging him to move his hand on his cock.   
“Close. God, I’m so close. Look what you’ve reduced me to!” Q laughed with sheer pleasure. 

"Not yet," James whispered across his back. The sweaty skin gleamed in the firelight. "Let me catch up, or should I just make you come twice?" 

“I’d like to see you try.” Q goaded Bond on. He bucked against James and moaned loudly. 

“Oh, I consider that a challenge,” James bit at his shoulder and fisted his cock. “We have all night, and I can wait. Benefits of age,” he teased as he hit Q’s prostate with a nudge.

Q cursed his own age. His own eager, young body. He dug his fingernails into his palms and tried to focus on the pain and not the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling.  
“You will be my undoing!” Q tried to say, but feared that it sounded more like a string of moans and whimpers. 

“Oh, I have every intention of undoing that posh accent of yours, and making you lose control,” James informed him. He was buried inside him, rocking, while he slid the soft foreskin over his cock.

“Fuck!” Q moaned and gave in to the feeling. He was overwhelmed with sensation and merely whined in response to Bond’s words. He knew he was going to come soon but he held on for a little longer, tightening himself around Bond’s cock. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Bond teased him. “Hurry up and come so I can turn you on again,” he panted in Q’s ear. “I want you to come in my hand.”  
“Yes,” He hissed as he let himself go. He shuddered and his skin broke out in goosebumps. He came hard, coating James’ hand and the floor beneath him. It took him a while to regain his senses and when he did he didn’t feel spent like he normally did. He still felt eager as ever to make Bond feel good. 

"Are you too sensitive?" James asked with a kiss to his cheek. He licked the fingers that tasted of Q and raised an eyebrow. A gentle rock of his hips, to remind Q that he had no intention of stopping for the night. 

Q shook his head. He took one of Bond’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on it, hard.   
“Keep going,” He said breathlessly. “I need you to fuck me.”

"Just tell me if it's too much," James groaned at the sight of Q sucking on his finger. The man was fun, a tease, but also felt incredibly good under his body.

“You think you will be too much for me?” Q joked and took another finger into his mouth, showing off a little. His cock was already twitching in interest. He waited for Bond to pick up the pace. 

"I don't want you too sore for another round in the morning," James retorted, grinning at the sight of him swallowing his fingers. "I can’t wait to see what else you can do with that mouth," he teased, pushing into Q with a harder thrust.

“Oh, I’ll show you,” Q groaned as Bond thrust right against his sweet spot. “But only if you show me what you can do with your tongue.” He demanded. Q thrust back against Bond a few times. His young body was already recovering it’s youthful lust, and his cock was half hard now. 

“Right now?” Bond twisted into him again. “I can just stop what I’m doing right now…” he took Q’s cock in his hand again. “Or can you wait until I come?” He gripped Q’s hip and bit at the skin of his shoulder. 

“Oh I can wait,” Q groaned as Bond took him in hand again. “Just don’t take too long.” He joked. 

Bond pulled out of him and and turned him over, grabbing his lips with a possessive bite. He tangled his fingers into Q’s hair and rutted against him, groaning as he came. “God, you’re incredible,” he collapsed on his shoulder with a sigh. He discarded the condom and licked his way down Q’s belly, swallowing his cock. He teased it fully hard in a minute, warm swipes of his tongue and a gentle brush of his fingers.

Q gasped as James came. It was simply breathtaking to see the man come undone like that. The second Bond’s mouth was on his cock he could feel the blood drain into an erection. He swore loudly. “Ooh, that mouth.” He tried his hardest to not buck up into his mouth. “It’s mine. Promise me that it’s mine.” 

“Of course, for as long as you want,” Bond paused long enough to answer. He bit at Q’s hip bone, running his fingers down the slender legs. “Are you doing ok, is it too much?”

“Mm, fine.” Q agreed exhaling loudly. He ran his hands through Bond’s hair and guided him back down towards his cock, but then pushed gently lower.   
“Will you rim me?” He asks softly. 

“Oh, god yes,” Bond flipped him back over and nipped at his thighs. He ran his tongue down his crack and teased the warm tip into his opening. “Tell me if it's too much,” he thrusted his tongue into him.

“Jesus fuck,” Q all but screamed as Bond’s tongue slid inside. It was his favourite sexual sensation but there was something about the way Bond did it that made it feel so much better.   
“Keep going.” 

“That good?” James teased with a smile. He nuzzled at the soft velvety skin of his sack, and returned to licking him. “You taste good.”

“It’s really good.” Q nodded enthusiastically. He was rutting against the floor underneath him, mouth hanging open. 

“Trying to get away?” James held his hips still to thrust his tongue in harder, and took Q’s cock in his hand again. “Don’t be so eager, we have time,” he slowed his strokes of his tongue to match his hand.

Q relaxed visibly and allowed himself to be immersed in the feeling. “Mm, I’d love for you to do that all night,” Q searched for Bond’s free hand and held it in his.   
“Your tongue might get tired though.” 

“I don’t think you can hold out quite that long, little minx,” James teased. “But shhh… stop making me talk, I have to concentrate.” He squeezed Q’s fingers in his and laid a hungry kiss on the base of his spine where the skin dimpled.

“Mm, but I love your voice.” Q smiled at the feeling of his hand being held. He squeezed back.   
“Do you want to have your turn now?” Q smirked. 

“I don’t know if I can come again, but if you don’t mind…” James smiled at him, looking a bit shy for the first time.

“Where do you want my mouth? My tongue?” Q asked huskily and he peeled himself off the floor and guiding Bond down. He ran his hands down Bond’s chest and to his hips digging in ridiculously long fingernails. 

James groaned. “Wherever you like, just now!”

Q licked his way down Bond’s torso and down to his inner thighs. He nuzzled in between his legs and inhaled deeply. He licked up James’ sack and then swallowed his cock in small increments, purposefully teasing. He dug his nails in deeper and scratched down Bond’s thighs. 

“Oh, you’re good,” he praised, fingers tangled into Q’s curls. He moaned at the feeling of his nails, Q scratching down his thighs a pleasant burn to contrast the pleasure of his wet mouth.

Q chuckled coming up for air. “Oh I know.” he said, ego getting the better of him. He moaned around Bond’s cock. He softly parted James’ legs and put a curious finger against his opening. 

“It’s been awhile, be careful please,” James admitted. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the nerves in his belly at Q’s touch.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Q promised. “I just want to make you feel good.” He took the finger back and sucked on it, coating it in saliva, tasting James. 

“It feels fantastic,” James moaned at the sight of Q sucking on the finger, thoughtfully tasting him. “I just haven’t let someone do this in a long time, so I’m tight.”

Q nodded softly. He pressed the finger against Bond’s opening again and slid it in just a little. His muscles were tight so Q massaged them a little as he entered. Q moaned at the warm feeling around the tip of his finger. “Are you okay?” He asked looking concerned. 

“Yes, so good,” James pressed back against him with a smooth motion that buried Q’s finger inside him. “Don’t stop, but can I kiss you?”

Q moved so that he is hovering above James. He kissed him, deeply moaning into the kiss. His finger now completely inside Bond, he moved until he found his prostate, giving it a firm nudge. 

Bond keened against his neck, the hairs on his limbs getting goosebumps. “Fuck, that’s so hot,” he bit at Q and rubbed his cock against the man’s belly. “You’re going to spoil me.” He rocked against Q, the gentle fingers inside chasing him.

“Mm, I love the way my fingers feel inside you.” Q rutted his own cock against James’. “You are so tight, warm and oh so soft.” He moaned against James’ lips. 

“Oh god, don’t stop,” James was crying against his neck, the second orgasm taking him dry. He reveled in the feeling of Q’s fingers, the delicate care and affection.

Q came just seconds after Bond, muffling his moans by biting down on the neck beneath him. He all but flopped down on the sweaty body under him. “Now that was spectacular.” Q breathed heavily.

“You’re trying to break me,” James declared with a contented sigh. “Can we kip here for the night, or will your bed fit us both if I hold you tight enough?”

“I may have told you a mistruth…” Q admitted, sitting up and moving to the floor. “I have a double… I just wanted to have sex in a room full of books.” Q laughed nervously.   
“But you are still going to hold me tight, right?” 

“Ahh, my little trickster,” James kissed him. “That was a good idea, very enjoyable. But I will hold you wherever we sleep. A bed might be more comfortable, but I expect you to let me touch you.”

“Bed it is.” Q stood on unsteady legs and offered Bond his arm. “Memory foam mattress as well. No creaky springs.” Q grinned, proud of his most expensive purchase. 

“Ahh, hedonist,” James teased with a fond smile. He stood and wrapped Q in his warm arms. “I hope there’s lots of pillows, I’m a bit of a pillow hoarder.”

“Plenty of them,” Q buried his head on Bond’s shoulder. “Just don’t pinch the duvet! I get awfully cold feet.” He laughed. 

“Is it big enough for two?” he asked suspiciously. “I don’t want your cold toes waking me up.” He picked Q up and carried him into the back room, and dropped him on the soft bed.

“New favourite thing,” said Q, wrapping himself up in the duvet, and gesturing for Bond to get in. “Being carried is great fun.” 

Bond pulled him onto his lap and kissed him thoroughly. “Well, I will have to make sure to do it again. What do you like for breakfast with your tea?”

“Toast, poached eggs, bacon.” Q sounded like he was ordering in a restaurant. “And make sure there’s a gallon of Earl Grey.” He grinned. 

“Bossy little thing,” James tucked Q under his chin and leaned back. “Tell me something about you that I don’t know?”

“My real name is Alexis.” Q curled up against Bond’s chest and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until the soothing movement of his breathing made Q drift off. 

James tucked the blanket around him, and wished he had a job that allowed him to share his day with his lover. He was already worrying about leaving on the next mission, and that was unlike him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be continued....

Q awoke to the familiar sound of his 6 am alarm on his phone. He went to reach for it but found that he couldn’t move either of his arms. Something was restraining him. He looked around and saw that James was holding him tightly. He laughed a little. It had been so long since he’d woken up with arms around him that it had made him confused.   
“Morning.” He mumbled to the probably still asleep older man. 

“Hi,” James kissed him. “Your breakfast is waiting on the counter, when you’re ready. You snore so cute. I snuck out and back in, and you didn’t even hear me. I did borrow your keys.” 

“I do not snore!” Q buried his head in the pillow in embarrassment. He slowly sat up and kissed James back softly.   
“Well, I’m glad you found the keys. Otherwise the whole neighbourhood would have been awoken to the sound of my god awful alarm system!” Q swung his legs out of the bed.

“I’m a spy love, I know how to sneak in and out of somewhere,” James looked at him wide eyed in horror. “I mean-”

“MI5 or 6?” Q asked calmly as he stood up and looked around at the older man. “I was approached by both. Espionage wasn’t for me, though.” He smiled but it was a polite smile. One he normally reserved for customers. 

“Six,” James admitted with a frown. “I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to say anything. And I felt awful hiding it from you last night.”

“It’s fine,” Q shrugged half nonchalantly. “I mean it’s not fine that you are a spy and are probably not going to be around a lot. If at all.” He sighed. 

“I-” James couldn’t argue with that. “I am gone a lot. Just never had a reason to be in London for any length of time. There was once I thought about settling down. And then she died. So I threw myself into work, and haven’t stopped.”

Q nodded. His chest was tight with some foreign emotion. He felt like he was going to cry. He couldn’t understand it but all he wanted to do right now was hold onto James and beg him not to leave him. Everyone else had left him. He held back though and scrubbed at his watering eyes.  
“Breakfast.” Q said turning away from Bond. 

“I should go,” James frowned. “I’m sorry, Q. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he touched the man on the arm and turned away sadly.

Q sighed shakily. His heart felt like it was about to explode. He’d only met this man the previous day but already he felt a connection. Something that hopefully accounted for what he was about to do. Q turned back and literally flung himself at Bond, crying audibly.   
“Please don’t leave me.” He wept. He felt weak. 

“Oh love, no,” James pulled him into his arms. “No tears, please?” He wiped at Q’s eyes. “I’ve never had any reason to stay, until now.”

Q regained his composure a little. He kissed at Bond’s neck and face.   
“You shouldn’t have to stay. Not just for me,” He realised just how pathetic he was being. “Just please come back sometimes. And don’t you dare get hurt.” He said in a higher pitched voice than he had intended. 

“What if I want to stay, just for you?” He cupped Q’s chin in his hand. “What if I want to stop wondering if I will come back, and why I bother?”

“I couldn’t ask that of you,” Q rubbed his head against the hand holding him. “I mean we’ve just met…” 

“But if I’m offering?” James tilted his head to look into the watery emerald eyes. “Are you going to say that’s not what you’d like?”

“I do. That is what I want.” He nodded heartily. 

“I noticed the flat upstairs is for sale, and I’ve been looking for somewhere that doesn’t feel like a hotel,” he kissed Q gently. “Would you help me turn it into a home?”

“Yes,” Q sighed with relief. He kissed Bond back with passion. “I will. I will.” He said looking deep into those blue eyes. 

“We can connect it to the shop, and turn the downstairs’ extra room into a cafe,” he suggested. “And no book shop is complete without a kitten.”

“Are we crazy or what?” Q laughed genuinely. “I love kittens. I love cafes. I love you.” He mumbled the last statement. 

“I love you too,” James grinned at him. “Yes, we are absolutely crazy. And I’m enjoying every second of it. Can you call the management so I can talk to them about the flat once the office opens?”

Q looked a little shyly.   
“Okay, well, the flat above belongs to my father.” Q admitted. “And it was going to be mine eventually anyway.” He held Bond’s hand.   
“Makes things easier, doesn’t it?” He chuckled.

“You’re a very delightful little surprise,” Bond kissed his nose. “Can we see it?” 

Q grabs at his mobile phone and calls his father. A short and terse conversation with him followed but eventually he got his father to agree.   
“Keys are apparently under the front door mat.” Q rolled his eyes. 

“Put on some clothes and let’s go look!” James grabbed him and spun him around. “Is it already decorated?”

“It is,” Q laughed and peeled himself from James. He reached for his wardrobe, or the pile of clothes that passed for a wardrobe, and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from it. “The entire place is different shades of blue. ‘Fully’ furnished minus a bed. And it has a new fitted kitchen.” He pulled his jeans on, sans underwear. 

"So all we have to do is bring up the bed?" James asked, grinning in delight. He reached his fingers under the waistband of Q's jeans to rub at the warm skin as he pulled him close.

He smelled like them, salty and sleepy, the pink skin marked with love bites. James sighed into his hair, reluctant to let their night stop.

Q leaned into Bond’s touch, smiling.   
“Just the bed,” Q reached around and gave James’ arse a cheeky squeeze. “And your books and clothes. Your cds, dvds, extra bedding, favourite arm chair…” He listed before sticking his tongue out. 

"Riddance," James rolled his eyes. "Let me make some calls. If I can save the world, I'm sure I can get my stuff moved while you're working."

“Good boy.” Q joked and poked Bond in the side. “Now let's go see how my father determines ‘well-decorated’. Last time I was there wallpaper was hanging of the walls. I demanded blue wallpaper and paint so it had better be good.” 

"I'm sure it will be perfect, as long as you are there," James smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "Let's bring breakfast up with us, and we can use your gallon of tea to toast to new beginnings."

“Sounds amazing,” Q grinned. “What did you get me for breakfast?” He asks, testing Bond’s memory. 

“You requested toast, poached eggs, and bacon,” James smiled. “And you didn’t say what kind of toast, so I brought a whole bunch. And different types of jam to go with it.”

“Oh, yum!” Q exclaimed, leading Bond through to the main room. He grabbed at the tray Bond kindly put breakfast on and lead him up a set of stairs.   
“Check under the mat, there should be a set of keys. With a bee keyring.” Q grabbed a slice of toast and munched. 

James bent to look under the mat. He laughed when he caught Q wiggling his eyebrows, and unlocked the door. He swung it open with a flourish and a bow, letting Q enter ahead of him. Blue. All he registered was blue.

“Yes, well…” Q seemed overwhelmed at the decor. “Father certainly listened when I said blue. Gosh look at the living room!” Q almost ran in and put his tray down on the glass coffee table. The sofas were blue suede and the entire room apart from the mock fireplace was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves.   
“The ceiling is the same colour as your eyes.” Q breathed. 

“Wow love, next time be a bit more specific how much blue!” James couldn’t help but smile. “He did exactly as you said. I didn’t know there were this many books with blue covers in the whole world.”

Q walked over to the books and picked one down. He stroked the binding and front covers.  
“They are rebound classics,” He showed Bond the yellowed, thin pages. 

“Oh wow…” James grinned. “This is amazing. I’ve always wanted to read the Latin classics on paper. But this is extraordinary. We don’t even have to worry about the binding.”

“No, we don’t. I know who rebound these too. Bloody good at his job.” Q grinned back. He flopped down on the sofa and patted the seat beside him.  
“Welcome home.” 

“I don’t think you’ll ever be rid of me,” James warned. “We can just order in groceries and never leave, except to go downstairs. And you will have to teach me about what it takes to run a bookstore. I have some ideas for things we can do to improve business.”

“Improving business is a must if I’m going to support you,” Q joked looking over at his secret spy. “It’s simple really. The accounting can get a bit tough but the day to day running is basically just helping people find what they want.” 

“I will have to read a lot more than I do now,” James mused, running his fingers across the myriad book spines. “I can do accounting. But I have absolutely no intention of letting you support me. The hazard pay from Six is enough to keep us both in take out and rent for many years to come.”

“I doubt my father will make us pay rent,” Q promised. “It’s just the other bills. And you’ll have to read like me. Can you guess how many books I read in a week?” Q liked games. 

“Oh dear, I’m sure more than I read in a year,” James fretted. “I try for one a week, but work didn’t always let me haul around a book. Let’s see, at least seven?”

“Around that, yes. On quiet weeks it’s closer to ten. I have no social life, though!” He laughed. He dragged Bond down to sit beside him. He rested against him,

Bond wrapped Q up in his arms and laughed. “Where should I start? The blue ones? Start at A? Start by date? I used to just pick things with pretty covers, but I see I will have to change that to compete with you.” He sent a text message. “I let my friend know that we need to pack up my stuff today, and to bring boxes. The apartment came mostly furnished, so I really just have to worry about clothes and my favorite chair. At least one thing in the apartment won’t be blue,” he teased.

“You’d think blue was my favourite colour,” Q stuck his tongue out at Bond before kissing him passionately. “God, I can’t believe this is happening.” He giggled. 

“Stop, you might jinx us and make it go away,” James teased. “What time do we need to be downstairs looking respectable?”

Q looked at his watch. 7:30 am.   
“Half an hour. I open at 8:30. We need to sweep and hoover the floors and rugs.” Q sighed dramatically. 

“I’m sure we will survive,” James laughed at his dramatics. “It's seems I’m a bit more of a morning person than you, maybe you should leave opening to me.”

“You know I will actually take you up on that,” said Q tousling his own hair a little. “I’ll go back to bed and read!” He joked. 

"None of that," James laughed. "I'm sure you will want to supervise the movers, and rearrange things. And this afternoon, I need to write an email to work, explaining that I won't be back."

Q paused for a moment.   
“I’m asking a hell of a lot of you,” He sighed, smoothing the creases in his jeans.”I mean espionage pays better than this. I know, I was scouted.” He admitted. 

"And they paid me really well for a very long time," James assured him. "Well enough to have stopped working a long time ago. But going back to an apartment that feels like a hotel, alone, not much incentive. I should warn you, if a tall blond with a Russian accent shows up, tell him to drop the accent and make himself useful. That'll be Alec, my best mate."

Q smiled warmly.   
“Alright, well if another tall-ish blonde with a cigarette permanently glued to his lips turns up, that’s Sebastian. My ex.” He teased Bond. Not that it wasn’t true. But Sebastian was more than just Q’s ex. 

James narrowed his eyes. “I feel like there is more to that story. Hopefully you will tell it to me sometime. Do I need to worry?”

“Worry? Don’t be silly.” Q promised. He turned to go back downstairs. “I’m gonna go get started downstairs. Join me later?” 

“Sure,” James looked deep in thought. “Let me just throw away the trash and wash up. And I am going to make some calls.”

Q nodded and went downstairs. He quickly swept the entire floor and gave a few surfaces a polish before opening. Once he’d opened he curled up on the armchair that Bond had sat on the previous day and sighed happily.   
“Hey Alec,” James spoke quietly. “I need you to go watch the movers pack my stuff. And do a search for me on a blond named Sebastian, that dated the owner of Page Turner, that used bookstore. Yeah, Alexis. Thanks Alec.”

It was a quiet start to the day with only the odd university student coming across the store’s threshold. It couldn’t have been long, a couple of hours at most, when his mobile phone started ringing under a pile of books. He rummaged through them and went to answer his phone. Sebastian.   
“Are you kidding me? Guy doesn’t call in weeks and I talk about him and he calls.” He lets it go to answerphone. The message was simple.   
“Random guy outside my window earlier. Anything to do with you know who?” He asked and clicked off. Q shrugged and flung his phone back on the desk. 

James came in the shop carrying a stack of boxes, Alec following behind him.  
“Q, this is that bastard I told you to watch out for,” he introduced with a grin. “Alec, this is Q,” he put the boxes down and gave his lover a kiss. “Can I use the keys for upstairs, love? I’m going to make sure Alec earns his keep before I feed him. Although if you can recharge us with some of that brilliant coffee you brew, we might work faster.”

“Hi Alec.” Q waved and stood up. “I will happily make you boys some coffee. Especially if it means you’ll be moved in sooner.” He pulled Bond in for another kiss. He heads through to the kitchen and puts a pot on to brew. He came back in and stretched his hand out to Alec. “Pleasure to meet you. Hope my darling hasn’t been causing you too much trouble.” He smirked. 

“He wouldn’t be James if he wasn’t causing trouble,” Alec retorted. “You will see, clearly he needs a bit of time to show his untamed side. Keep him away from the Scotch, and away from poker, if you can. He can be a right wanker after a couple of lost hands.”

“Oh you play poker, James?” Q laughed loudly. “Yes, well, never play me. Ever. You’ll lose so hard you won’t know what hit you.” He warned. He quickly got the boys coffee. “I assume you take it black.” He raised an eyebrow at Alec. 

“Does he bloody count cards or what?” Alec laughed. “Yes, black as a pirate’s heart. I assume that James told you he works in international trade? We work together.”

Q nodded.   
“He did tell me that particular tissue of lies, yes, ” Q told Alec. He rubbed his hands together, a nervous tic. “I feel very safe with two men of your profession in my bookshop.” 

“Ahhh… so what did he tell you he actually does?” Alec narrowed his eyes. “Oh god, that is good coffee. He can keep you!”

Q shook his head.   
“I don’t think I should say any more, ” Q smiled at Alec’s praise. “I can’t take all the credit. Good coffee grounds.” He turned to James.   
“Keys are on the desk next to the till.” Q’s phone went again. He sighed dramatically.   
“Sorry, excuse me while I deal with this annoying thing.” He answered his phone this time and Sebastian merely repeated what he had said on the message.  
“Yes, so you’ve said Sebastian. What do you want me to do about it?” He snapped down the phone before hanging up. 

“What did he want?” James frowned. “We can take care of it, if he’s bothering you. I won’t see you upset.”

“Yeah, not acceptable,” Alec chimed in. “Taking care of this bastard is a full time job, you don’t need any extra grief.” He raised his eyebrow at James, who nodded. Clearly something about Sebastian had passed between them.

“Oh it’s not him that’s causing problems. Just someone who is annoying him.” Q shrugged, massaging at his shoulders. “He’s a good friend. He and I have been through some tough shit.” He glanced at James’ warily. “So boys, upstairs?” He shooed them to deal with customer. 

“We will see you in a bit, and bring lunch with the next round of boxes,” James agreed. After the door closed he turned to Alec. “I don’t like this at all. Do you think he has the shop bugged?”

“Easy enough to find out,” Alec shrugged. “I can have Eve deliver lunch and bring a bug scanner. No one ever suspects her.”

Q dealt with the customer quickly and curtly before phoning Sebastian back.   
“God, I’m sorry I was so rude earlier. Had some people in that would not have approved of our conversation.” Sebastian snorted at the other end of the line.  
“Has this got anything to do with him? It was quite awkward pretending to be normal for the half hour this guy was outside.” 

“Why on earth would your - our - employer have anything to do with that? I have an idea but I’m not sure yet. Leave it to me?”

“I don’t really have much choice, Alexis.” Sebastian clicked off. Q checked the time and decided to take an early lunch. He joined his lover and his friend upstairs. 

“We ordered Indian from our favorite restaurant,” Alec gave an easy smile. “No flirting with the waitress though, I have dibs.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare flirt.” Q laughed flopping himself down on the sofa. “Not when I have two delectable men in my company.” He winked at James playfully before blushing. 

“Wait till he meets her, that order of Korma says he blushes like that,” James teased. “Eve might add you to her collection, be careful,” he warned. “She collects pretty boys to dance with.”

“Well I do love a korma. I love dancing too.” Q says pointedly. “And honestly, I never really thought of myself as ‘collectible’.” 

“Oh dear, even worse,” Alec laughed as the doorbell below chimed. “Don’t let her eat you alive. She can dance the feet off a ballerina and drink us under the table. Bad combo.”

“Get that would you?” He gestured to Bond lazily. “And oooh, I like the sound of this lady. Strange that you know her so well. I don’t know the name of the waitress at my local.” He smiled. 

“Well, we asked a friend to deliver it,” Bond laughed. “They don’t deliver, so we buy her lunch if she will pick it up.”

“Got James wrapped around her little finger,” Alec teased. “He can’t tell her no, she might knock him off a train again.”

Q raised an eyebrow. Then the other one.   
“She knocked you off a train?!” He almost squeaked looking at James sympathetically. “And you buy the woman lunch?” Q seemed perplexed. 

“He buys her lunch so her hands are busy,” Alec laughed when James hurried down the stairs. “She works at a desk now, keeps her out of trouble and away from dangerous objects.”

“Yes,” Q admitted that sounded like a good idea. “Like guns and field agents.” Q coughed discreetly. “Know Mr Bond long, Alec?” Q asked, lounging back.

“Since the Navy,” Alec narrowed his eyes. “James mentioned you are good with computers, and I imagine he told you about Six. So why don’t you tell me about that blond hanging around outside? Didn’t look like the type to frequent bookstores.”

 

“Tell your idiot ex not to hang out in the classics section,” James scolded, coming up the stairs followed by Eve. “Anyone intelligent enough to read Plutarch knows not to bring a cigarette into a bookstore.”

“Oh, James,” Eve exclaimed. “You didn’t say he was this adorable.”

Q almost growled at Alec. Most unlike him. When Eve entered he seemed to blush a little. More rage than embarrassment this time though.   
“Thank you,” Q managed to half-spit out before catching himself and smiling politely. “And Bond, he’s not an idiot.” He said, almost snapping James’ surname at him. 

“I wouldn’t let him touch my books,” Eve sniffed. “And I don’t run a shop. So spit it out and tell me what’s going on. I’m not as easy to lie to as your besotted boyfriend.”

“If any of you had done your bloody homework,” Q looked around at the trio. “You’d know he was ex-army. Now MI bloody 5. You’d also know his shady past was more than made up for by the things he’s done for queen and country.” Q didn’t stop for breath, causing him to gasp helplessly when he’d finished his sentence. He held a finger up to signify he wasn’t done.  
“And he’s my best friend. And ex-colleague.” Q said, still gasping. 

“Ex-colleague?” James sputtered. “From where? You said you turned down Six.”

“Had to, didn’t I? To work for Five. Better protection. Less chance of dying.” Q coughed loudly and repetitively. “Bloody awful job, though. Prefer the quieter life.” Q said, honestly, pulling his knees to his chest. 

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me?” James asked. “It’s not like I could have faulted you for it.” He kissed Q’s cheek softly. “So why don’t you call that boy of yours up here and tell us all what’s going on?”

Q moved from Bond’s kiss. He wanted to just accept it but he’d had to lie. He hated lying.   
“You didn’t move in with a fucking ex-MI5 agent. You moved in with the real me, I promise you that much.” He stood up and shouted for Sebastian to get his arse up the stairs. 

“Explain to the lovely people why you are slumming it around here? And put the damned cigarette out before James puts it out on your face.” Q growled. Sebastian was seemingly always to blame for everything going wrong, 

“MI6 agent happens across an ex-MI5 one? I thought, we thought, they were trying to steal you again.” Sebastian pointedly ignored Q’s demand and took another drag of his cigarette. “That and I have a duty to protect you. Being my ‘friend’ and all that.” He licked his lips and looked directly at Bond. 

“Alright, I’m going to need a bit of an explanation on what went on with the two of you,” James frowned. “There’s certainly no one trying to steal him away. So why don’t you tell me about last time, and what happened? You might as well take advantage of some extra muscle. Just make sure Eve shoots AT you, so that way she is guaranteed to miss,” he teased.

Q nodded and moved so that he could cuddle into James’ side. He felt a little vulnerable.   
“He got me out of a dangerous situation a couple of years back. I’d been captured, tortured…” Q swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“He got in with one of your lot.” Sebastian spat his cigarette out, putting it out on the carpet. Q almost lunged for him. Almost. 

“He wasn’t one of your lot by now,” Q fisted a hand in Bond’s shirt, holding him tightly. “Silva.” He breathed, looking up at James’. 

“He was shagging him,” Sebastian’s coarse nature always took over when he was angry. He stepped forward and looked James from head to toe. “And all of a sudden he was using him. Weak little fucker he is.” Sebastian looked at Q apologetically. He didn’t mean it, not really. 

"Oh no," Eve sighed. "I remember the extraction plan. Five borrowed a few agents, you and Alec were in Russia I think, James."

"How did you get mixed up with him?" James squeezed Q closer to his side. "All the blokes in London and it had to be that arsehole?" He kissed Q's hair. "And what else aren't you telling me?" He narrowed his eyes at Moran.

“Sebastian has it the wrong way around. He was just using me. For everything,” Q shuddered. He clung to James’ side. “And I dated Sebastian afterwards. I was in a bad place emotionally.” Sebastian nodded.  
“He would have to have been. I was a worse mess back then.” Sebastian agreed. He looked at Q and frowned. “Just fucking promise me you’ll look after him. He’s precious.” Sebastian warned Bond. 

"I'm trying, helps when I know what I'm dealing with though," James scolded Q gently. 

"So why does he still need protecting?" Alec asked. "James killed Silva at Skyfall. Who is still after him?"

“They’re not certain that his band of hooligans is completely disbanded,” Q stated. “That and Silva wasn’t top dog anyway. Not really.” Q said worriedly. 

Sebastian goes to put a hand on Q’s shoulder but thought better.   
“I’m sure he was, Alexis, don’t worry. Just some annoying pricks to be dealt with.” He promised to fix the situation. 

"Just how good are you with those computers?" James asked thoughtfully. "If we can get you into the Six systems, would it help? We thought Silva was the head of the operation, and that it disbanded after he died. I think we should take shifts keeping an eye on you though. As much as we tease Eve, she is a brilliant guard."

"Should we bring Mallory in on this?" Alec asked. "He's already vetted, and we can get him in easily. Ahh, the nickname. They wanted you to run Q branch, didn't they? One last mission before you go retiring off into domesticity, James."

“I’d have run it happily,” Q admitted. “If this hadn’t happened then I would have been working alongside you double-ohs. Mallory’s a good man he was the one who introduced me to M.” Q was unusually comfortable talking about stuff like this. It really was his idea of heaven, working with tech, but books were his haven. 

"You would be good at it too," James mused. "Good thing I didn't send Mallory that resignation yet, I think we are going to need Six for this."

"Resignation?" Eve looked stunned. "But you live for being a 00."

"I have something better to come home to than a license to kill," James kissed Q. "But I might need to keep it to take care of you.”

“You know I would never ask it of you, to leave MI6. I’d have a bloody cheek!” Q kissed Bond back, perhaps a little too passionately for the company they had.   
“And anyway, a license to kill would come in handy. Always.” He grinned cheekily.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.   
“Plan of action, boys? Leave Alexis out of it.” 

“Alexis will have to be a part of it. Seeing it concerns me and not any of you guys.” Q snarled at Sebastian. 

" Oh stop it, you two, food is getting cold," Eve stepped in.

"Are you really going to resign?" Alec asked incredulously. "You just met him."

"When this is over," James nodded. "You know how good the hazard pay is. And can you really see me working a desk job? Might as well get out in one piece with something to look forward to."

Q looked at James shyly, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“I’m starving,” He answered Eve, hand out to receive the bag with Indian. “Shall we be civilized and eat off plates? I have beer for anyone interested. A gift I didn’t really appreciate.” He played the host, taking his mind off Sebastian but keeping his eyes on Bond. The man who was willing to give up everything for him. He’d give up everything for him too. If it would make him happy.   
“I have cider too. But that’s mine.” He stuck his tongue out at Eve who had looked interested.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh for goodness sake!? Eve laughed. “Just don’t tell me, if all you are going to do is rub it in. Pass me a beer, Alec?”

James leaned over and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, and pulled him close. “We’ll figure it out so you’re safe, and you can stop worrying about who is watching you,” he promised. “Now eat up, so I know you have energy for later.”

Q pulled himself from James’ embrace and jumped downstairs to fetch some plates. He came back up and dished everybody's lunch. Sebastian looked a Q expectantly. Q shooed him.   
“No-one was expecting you, you’ll get some if I don’t finish mine.” Sebastian sat down, half-sulking, half-obeying. He handed the plates out, gave everyone drinks and sat on James’ lap.   
“Last I knew,” Q began debriefing. “There was a sighting of someone named Tony Lucas near mine and Sebastian’s old flat. My last known place of residence.” He took a large bite of his food and made a potentially inappropriate noise. 

“He’s a sniper,” Sebastian took over. “His last known address is literally around the corner. Typically, Alexis moved in here just a week after I know Lucas did.” 

“Honestly, my father bought the shop below and the flat years beforehand. I’ve been running it for years on and off.” Q raised a hand defensively. 

“Ok, so that’s why you’re a new face to the neighborhood,” Eve nodded. “Although, I don’t think I have ever come in. You’re closed by the time I get off work. You, however… I’ve seen you lurking about.”

“Tony Lucas?” Alec frowned. “Why do I know that name? Not Navy. Something else…”

“Air force,” Q mumbled looking over at Sebastian. “Army before that. A friend of that prick over there. Believe it or not.” He offered a forkful to James.   
“I don’t have good taste in people, so sue me.” Sebastian admitted.   
“After that, one of M-moriarty's crew,” Q stuttered a little. “Then with his decline, Silva…” 

“Moriarty? The one that died with that detective?” Alec asked. “That was such a mess. I heard that doctor of Sherlock Holmes’ is still working at the clinic nearby.”

“I went there when I needed stitches a few weeks ago,” Eve said thoughtfully. “That quiet blond ex-soldier? He looked like MI5 material, honestly. Too good for a clinic.”

“So, Tony Lucas went from Army to RAF? And then sold himself to the highest criminal bidder?” James asked. “Something had to happen to cause that type of a personality change.”

“I’m sure something did, James.” Q shrugged. He honestly didn’t know. These criminals could be really persuasive though. He knew that well enough.   
“Sherlock and I knew each other,” Q began. “Really well. As well as you could know him, anyway.”   
“Tony was dishonourably discharged from air force for something petty. He shot someone in the foot.” Sebastian changed the subject.   
“Yeah, not petty ‘Bastian.” Q rolled his eyes. “When he was discharged he went off on a binge of drink and drugs. That’s all I know.” 

“Shot someone in the foot? That’s rather violent!” James frowned. “Stay with one of us if he’s hanging about. I hope he doesn’t have a weapon, although I’m sure he does. Always works like that.”

“You might want to talk to that doctor,” Eve advised. “He was carrying a gun under his medical coat. I think he’s probably not so far removed from this life as it seems. Q, how do you know Sherlock?”

“Um, now that’s a long story.” Q scratched at his head nervously. “You could say I know him in the familial sense.”   
“John Watson isn’t as far removed from this as he seems, no, Eve. Heard he got into trouble in a crack-den not all that long ago.” Sebastian added. 

“A crack den?” Eve scoffed. “Not bloody likely. Not unless he was undercover. He has the steadiest hands I have ever seen. I had heard that about Sherlock, but they had such a smear campaign going on, who knows what parts were true.”

Alec looked at Q thoughtfully. “I think I can see it.”

“Yeah,” Q ruffled his own curls. “Not hard to see, is it?” He laughed, blushing a little. He’d always been told he looked like his brother. Funnily enough, he wasn’t. He was his nephew. That was a story for another time. 

“He was undercover,” Q admits. “Anyway, do we have a plan of action in the making? Talking to Dr Watson would be a good place to start. He’s very intuitive and aware of things, I’ve heard.” 

“Do you have his number?” James asked. “I used to see him at military events before I joined Six, he might remember me. I think I might have run into him undercover once, he acted like he didn’t recognize me, and apologized the next time I saw him.”

“Where’s your brother now?” Alec asked.

“John Watson,” Q handed his lover his heavily modded phone, number displaying. “And my Uncle Sherlock is probably somewhere near Baker St or Lenniston Gardens. With John, one would imagine, but if not then with m-Mycroft.” Q offered all the information he could. 

“Mycroft Holmes? David Cameron’s assistant?” Eve asked incredulously. “There’s rumors that he is the power behind the prime minister.”

“You guarded him for the Olympics, while I escorted the Queen,” James reminded Alec. 

“The posh bloke with the umbrella?” Alec smirked. “You’re related to him? That I can’t see.”

“Really? Is it that hard to believe?” Q asked, smirking himself. He was the sanest Holmes since his grandfather, it had to be said, but he was far from actually ‘sane’.   
“And if he hadn’t been an influential government personage, the country might have collapsed by now.” He boosted the ego of Mycroft, who honestly didn’t need it. 

“So, maybe you can ask him to use his databases?” James suggested. “He has to have access to surveillance that we can’t see. Hello, Dr. Watson? My name is James Bond. Q said I should call you.” He wandered off to finish the conversation.

“Wow, maybe you SHOULD work for Six,” Alec said. “I’m sure he would get you a job.”

“I daren’t ask him. I’ll just hack him…” Q mused searching for his laptop. “Anyway, what use would I be if I didn’t have access to surveillance.” He found his laptop under the coffee table. He certainly hadn’t put it there. He opened it up, a Linux based operating system of course, and quickly found what he wanted.   
“Tell me where you want me to focus and I’ll do the business.” Q grinned. He then paused, thought, and frowned. He shouldn’t be happy about this. Should he? 

James came back “What’s wrong?” he asked softly. “You look upset. Dr. Watson is on his lunch, he will be right over. Eve, we are going to need more food. Can you call for a delivery? Dr. Watson is bringing his Holmes as well.”

“I’m fine, just shouldn’t enjoy doing stuff like this.” Q reached up for James’ hand and gave it a squeeze.   
“Oh Uncle Sherlock’s coming? Does he know I’m here? Could get awkward. Or funny. Depending on how you look at it.” Q laughed. He and his Uncle got on plenty well enough but he definitely brought out a side of Q that he didn’t show all too often. 

“Hmmm, I’ve always wanted to meet him. So wait… Uncle Sherlock?” Alec looked at Q. “So who is your father?”

James looked up, surprised. “Yes, I suppose I should have asked that. Is your mother around as well?”

Q shook his head.   
“Mother is long gone. Abandoned me,” He mock gasped and placed a hand on his chest. “Can you not guess? Mycroft, of course.” Q looked genuinely surprised that none of them could see it in him. Although, he knew he looked like his Uncle more. If his Uncle hadn’t been too young at the time he was conceived he would have had doubts. 

“No, don’t see it,” Alec shook his head. “I thought your uncle was gay, he had that grey haired detective with him, they seemed close.”

“Are John and Sherlock a couple?” Eve chimed in. “If not, dibs on the Doctor.”

“Oh no-one knows about that, Eve.” Q threw his hands up in despair. “My father is bi-sexual. Lestrade, Greg that is, is his boyfriend. Yes.” Q shook his head despairingly. His family was far too complicated. 

“Ahhh,” James nodded. “I suppose I never thought of myself as bisexual. Always had relationships with women before, and slept with men in secret, it never needed defining. I’m sure your Uncle will give me the shovel speech.”

Eve turned her head at the clattering of shoes on the stairs and opened the door to admit Sherlock and Dr. Watson.

Q smiled widely as his Uncle and his best friend entered. He shook John’s hand firmly and forced Sherlock into a hug. 

“Hello darling Uncle.” Q slapped at Sherlock’s arm. Sherlock pushed the young man’s arm away.   
“Hello Alexis,” Sherlock drawled, lengthening every syllable of his nephew's name. “I hear you are getting yourself into trouble. Again. Like father, like son.” He almost chuckled. Q mock spat at him but then blushed, cheeks and neck going crimson. It was true. He did seem to get into trouble a lot. To think he ran a bookshop was ludicrous. 

“Well it seems to run in the genes, I’m James,” James stuck out his hand to Sherlock. “Yes, I’m sure you can tell all about me. Captain Watson, good to see you again. I’m going to need to ask you for advice to keep my Holmes out of trouble. I don’t seem to be doing a very good job.”

“You would have to know how to stay out of trouble yourself for that,” Alec snorted. “Good to see you, Mr. Holmes, Captain Watson. Pay no attention to James, he’s rather good at finding trouble himself.”

“YOU, have no room to talk,” Eve pointed at Alec. “Mister ‘I solve problems by blowing up the world and leaving the paperwork for someone else’. I should have stayed a field agent, I had no idea how much less work it was.”

“Keeping your Holmes out of trouble might be a tougher job than you are fit for,” Sherlock looked James up and down. “Well, you seem perfectly fit enough but you are a little old for my darling nephew. And on the first date? Really Alexis?” The way Sherlock looked at Q was half disapproving, half-amused. Sherlock did the thing that everyone both loved and hated.   
“Yes, on the first date. And he was damned good too.” Q bit back at his Uncle who looked startled but only for a split second. 

“First tip,” said Sherlock. “Keep him away from government agents.” He pointed out sarcastically. 

“Well being we already passed that one, what’s tip number two?” James laughed. “Besides, I don’t think you’re doing so well in that regard yourself, Mr. Holmes. Dragging around an Army Captain on your illegal adventures.”

“Yes, what is the tip to controlling government agents?” Eve asked. “I need lessons on that one myself.”

“Controlling government agents is child's-play. Especially when you take the precaution of a long coat.” said Q flippantly. Sherlock nodded. Q rolled his eyes.   
“Tip number 2, don’t involve people who worked with Moriarty.” Sherlock pointed directly at Sebastian. Q almost jumped at his uncle. 

“Moriarty? The crime boss? Maybe you need to explain that one, Sebastian,” James suggested. “There were some odd parts of the background story Q gave us for you, and I think they need explaining. I don’t particularly feel to good about being seen with you, being employed by Six.”

“What do long coats have to do with anything?” Alec asked. “I’m still stuck on that.”

“Oh that’s a long story. Short of it is: people like him in the coat. They fancy him.” Q explained. Sebastian remained silent. Deathly silent. Q looked over and gestured to him to speak. Nothing. 

“Okay, well. You can see how eager he is to give us his side of the story,” Sherlock mused aloud. “He’s a sniper. Best one in London, I might add. And I don’t say this hastily. I’ve seen his best work.” Sherlock added.   
“He started working for Moriarty under the pretence of protecting me.” Q said through gritted teeth. He was feeling less and less sure of people by the second. 

“Started?” Alex asked suspiciously. “How did it end?”

James tucked his arm around Q tighter. “I don’t like the sound of this already. This sounds like there was double crossing involved.”

“Um, it… hasn’t finished really.” Sebastian finally spoke. Q fisted his hand into Bond’s shirt tighter than ever.   
“What he means is, he became Moriarty’s second in command and so the criminal empire is now all his. To rule or to destroy.”   
“To destroy, of course, Alexis.” Sebastian promised. He raised his hands in the universal sign for defeat. All eyes were on him right now and he was aware that his actions didn’t seem to be for the greater good. 

“I have a hard time believing that, Sebastian,” James said, his eyes cold. “You’ll have to forgive me for being a bit suspicious, but your timing seems awfully convenient. At any time, you could have filled Q in on the details, and you didn’t until someone else started to tell the story.

“From now on you’re going to have an escort as well,” Alec declared, looking at Sherlock for confirmation. “I think someone needs to keep a closer eye on you.”

Sherlock nodded.   
“Definitely, don’t want my beloved nephew getting in harm's way. Too much trouble to fix. Better to prevent than to cure, yes Watson?” John nodded agreeing with his best friend.

“Yes, Sebastian. I think it’s time you either cough up all the details or start running because boy, I wouldn’t want to get in the path of my boyfriend.” Q spat. Sebastian turned to run. Seriously run. 

“Hold it,” James commanded sharply. The safety clicked off his gun with a sharp sound.

Sebastian found himself with Alec and Eve between him and the door, and the odds were zero that he could outrun them all.

Sebastian laughed nervously before going to reach for this gun. His hand was suddenly twisted up his back and his nose was against the wall.  
“Don’t you think you are being a bit hasty?!” Sebastian mumbled against the wall. Q laughed loudly. Once.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” Q snapped. 

“I think we’ve been a bit too slow, Mr. Moran,” Alec sneered. “Shoot first and leave no witnesses to answer questions later. Seems to be much more efficient.”

Sebastian kicked at the man behind him with no avail. Q placed his hand on James’ hip steadying him. It would be no great loss to the world if Sebastian were killed but it would be a great loss to Q. The man did save his life after all. But what did he save it for? 

“Why do you care?” Dr. Watson asked. “The pieces don’t add up. Moriarty's second in command, and you’re protecting him. He’s a renegade soldier, and a murderer. So what do you owe him?”

“Very good, John,” Sherlock nodded. “That is indeed the question, all those messy emotions. So, nephew, what is it?”

“He saved my life. To me, that’s got to be worth something!” Q protested loudly. As much as his words said that he wanted to protect him still his body language changed. Sebastian was a traitor to the cause. His hands were now in fists at his side and he looked ready for a fight.   
“Fucking traitor.” Q mumbled under his breath.

“Traitor?” John Watson could deal with many things. He could deal with his reckless consulting detective, he could deal with screaming sick children. He could deal with the sun on the sand in Afghanistan for months at a time. The one thing the Captain of the Northumberland Fusiliers did not deal well with was traitors. A man was only as good as his word, and actions.

James saw him reach for the gun before anyone else did, but he had to hand it to the man. If he hadn’t been a trained assassin, he would never have caught the palming of the gun.

“He betrayed the one thing I care about most,” Q leaned his back against James’ chest, half-willing to fight Sebastian to the death the other half wanting protection. “The country I love most.”

“You joking? You used to be a hacker, Q.” Sebastian struggled again. 

“I only hacked to protect Great Britain, ‘Bastian.” Q reminded Sebastian. It was true, Q only hacked those that were traitors to the crown. He’d hacked Sebastian but didn’t find anything incriminating. Not that he would. The guy was good, he hated to admit. 

“Traitors?” John’s voice was harsh. “How does one go from being in the army to a traitor? I was shot and didn’t have that problem.”

James pulled Q tighter, a whisper in his ear to remain calm. John didn’t look like the type to shoot without knowing the situation, but if he felt they were in danger, James trusted his opinion.

“The army didn’t do me any fucking good, now did they?!” Sebastian yelled. 

“Dishonorable discharge for shooting a superior officer,” Q pointed out, voice calm and even. James voice could work magic on Q. He vowed to keep this in mind. “Prefers the allure of criminality. That’s where he started. That’s why five hired him, really. Able to sniff out…”

“People like you!” Sebastian struggled again this time managing to turn around and glare, red-faced at Q. 

James raised one eyebrow at Q. "The computers, I suppose. Well life will certainly never be boring. And as for you, shooting a superior officer?" He turned on Sebastian, and nodded at John to put the gun away. "If I find one hair out of place on his head, they won't find your body." He pulled his lover closer..

Sebastian kicked away from the arms pinning him.   
“I’m leaving, to go home. You’ll find me there. I am not getting involved in this shit show unless I need to.” 

“Let him go,” Q pleaded with the rest of the group. “He won’t run. He needs to keep an eye on me for five. And yes, James, the computers. I got away from that life, though. Far away.” He gestures to downstairs. 

“But you still know how, and we need that,” Alec frowned. “Let’s go over to Six. Dr. Watson, bring the troublemaker with us, if you would.”

“Eve, will you come?” Q pleaded. The idea of being back under the government surveillance, after he had already escaped, was terrifying. He had barely escaped that life the last time, and he didn’t want to be in a place where he was a commodity to be kidnapped.

Eve promised that she would, soothing Q’s nerves. They went downstairs, a hand on the small of Q’s back all the way, and into the car he remembered from last night. Thankfully Eve had brought her own and she escorted Sherlock, Dr Watson and Sebastian. James’ car took the lead. 

“I know you guys have changed digs since I was last there,” Q mentioned to the men in the car. “Churchill's bunker, right?” 

“See, things like that, they worry about you knowing,” Alec teased. “But don’t worry, you have us with you. They aren’t going to steal you away and turn you into a tech drone.”

James squeezed Q’s hand at the horrified look. “He’s kidding love, don’t let him scare you.” He bent to kiss Q at the next light. “I’m not going to let anything separate us, okay?”

“You had better not!” The quivver in Q’s voice betrayed the fact that he was trying to look calm.   
“And to be honest, a tech drone is not what I’m worried about them turning me into.” Q shivered. 

“What are you worried about?” James kept his hold on Q’s hand.

“I don’t want them to use me like Sebastian gets used,” He looked up at Bond. Even in this seated position the man was inches taller. “He gets sent to sniff out all the people that have betrayed five. He’s been shot more times than I can count.” 

“Oh love, no,” James pulled him closer against his side. “That’s not going to happen. We’re going to go back to our boring lives at the bookshop where there most exciting part of our day is the sex.”

“Sex with you is infinitely more exciting than anything on earth.” He laughed, turning beetroot when he remembered Alec was in the car. 

Alec just laughed. “I’m a little jealous, James. Does he have any brothers?” He pulled Q’s hair from the backseat. “Or a sister? I’m not picky.”

“Neither,” Q scratched at the arm behind him. “And I’m pretty damned sure James won’t share me.” He laughed as Alec just held onto his hair tighter. Not tight enough to hurt though. 

“Absolutely not,” James confirmed. “It’s your bad social skills, you have run through all the one night stand women in London twice over. I told you to be nicer.”

“Oh I can handle a bit of rough and tumble, James.” Q gripped Alec’s arm hard enough to leave bruises. He knew the man wouldn’t normally have given up at this stage but he seemed to take James’ words to heart. The hand in his hair loosened but all of a sudden there were two on his shoulders shaking him from behind. 

“Stop that!” James scolded him. “Be careful with my boyfriend, find your own to break.” James smacked him and the car swerved a bit, causing Q to shreek. James tugged Q’s lap belt to make sure it was secure, and then turned a corner hard enough to make Alec slide across the back seat. “That should teach you to not wear your belt!” He turned into the parking garage of the bunkers.

“Well you are a good driver, you prick! You should feel honoured that I feel safe enough.” Alec said after he’d peeled his face off the glass. Q calmed his breathing a little, slapping at Bond’s arm feebly.   
“I said I could handle it.” Q laughed using James’ arm as a punching bag for a few seconds.   
“It’s nice to finally see new headquarters. That explosion took out a couple of my friends.” Q said, not allowing the thought to sadden him much. 

"We lost a lot of good people," James took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if you've met Bill Tanner before," he gestured at the man coming to meet them. "This is... Q." He realized it would be confusing to the man used to addressing the quartermaster as such.

"Hello, Alexis, good to see you again," Tanner shook his hand. "Welcome to the new MI6."

“Nice to be here. Wish it was under better circumstances, Bill.” Q took the lead tentatively, he recognised everything from site plans but seeing it in person was quite something else. Once they reached the top banister, he looked down and could identify several of the departments on sight. He smiled, strangely comforted. 

“You keep getting your hands on the juicy stuff, eh, Alexis?” Tanner laughed it off. Q was no threat to Great Britain. And if he was, Great Britain had fallen from it’s previous glory. 

“I wish it was just for fun, and not to keep myself safe,” Q frowned. “It makes me regret ever saying yes to the job, even if it wasn’t exactly voluntary. But now it's more than myself to think about, and I have to make sure he’s safe.”

James followed him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve been trying to keep him safe. But I think he might be able to help us, Bill. He’s the brightest thing I’ve heard of in tech. And now that we don’t have a Q, we can use him. But you don’t have to protect me love, I’m here to protect you.” He kissed Q gently.

Q smiled into the kiss and pushed James’ away gently.   
“As sweet as the sentiment is, we’re protecting each other. Love is a two way street after all.” He looked shocked as he said it but shook it off. They were moving in together, running the bookshop together once this was all done, it had to be love. Didn’t it? 

“So Tanner, what do you have for us? One of the chain of criminals that I can take down?” Bond asked standing tall. 

“I was thinking if Alexis can help us, we can start by dismantling the organization from the top, might be much more effective.”

“I love you,” James whispered in Q’s ear. “Go see your new empire, sweetheart.”

Q left a parting kiss on James’ lips and followed Tanner to Q-branch. A lot of the same people who had been working for five a couple of years back were now working here. He smiled. Good people, these were. 

“Rumour has it,” Q started as Tanner showed him the ropes. Needlessly. “Moriarty is the link between this whole charade. How on earth we bring him down? Well, I’ll have to figure that out.” He batted Tanner’s hand away and logged himself on. His name was in gleaming letters at the top right corner of the screen. He had login details of course. Completely legally, too. 

“Moriarty?” A woman at his right frowned. “I’m R, now. Good to see you, Sir. We’ve been tracking him after that crown jewel scheme, but we never did figure it out. I heard you might be back soon though, and if anyone can figure it out, it's you.”

“Good to see you,” he shook her hand with a smile. “Glad to see you here, you deserve it. You are the best at what you do.”  
“Did you figure it out? The jewel heist?” R asked expectantly.   
“Theft in broad daylight? A couple of willing participants, a menacing grin and a botched trial? Child's play.” Q smirked. He had figured it out before Sherlock. Or at least, he thought he did. He turned his attention back to the computer for a moment.   
“Moriarty is supposed to be dead, as we all know.” Q looked sceptical. Sebastian had been getting his nose dirty again and he honestly didn’t think he had the initiative to do it himself. Well, he had the brains. But not the heart. 

“So what did he do?” R asked. “I can’t find a single clue. And he isn’t dead, not with his network still running that smoothly. I heard his second in command isn’t so bright. Five sent one of their not so brightest to go undercover. Same one you had issues with. And we all know how THAT turned out.”

“Oy, I can hear you,” Sebastian walked up behind Q.

“Good,” R scolded. “You should be ashamed, dragging him into this. He deserves better than the likes of you. I fully expect 007 to take good care of him.”

Q cracked his neck loudly. Wanting to turn around and smack the man behind him unconscious. He could do it. Just one well timed blow to both temples.   
“Unfortunately, I still technically owe Sebastian my life. For the time being. Doesn’t mean I won’t have him tortured for information. You’d enjoy that, eh James? Alec?” 

He heard the cracking of knuckles behind him. Not a familiar sound. Had to be Alec. 

“Anytime, little one,” Alec sneered. “I intend to keep a very close eye on the bastard, so nothing happens to you ‘accidentally’. And to make sure Moriarty doesn’t set his sights on you next. We aren’t going to stand for that. He’s been known to manipulate Six before, and James and I aren’t going to let that happen.”

“We need a temporary Quartermaster,” R suggested. “They’ve been talking about promoting me, but I need to settle something with the kids at home first. We need you, Q.”

Q almost shook his head. Almost didn’t take the opportunity. He didn’t want to be bait. Not again. It was the only thing that would coax Moriarty out of hiding though. Him at the helm, Sherlock by his side? Moriarty couldn’t refuse could he?

“I’ll take it,” Q said smiling widely at R. “And then at the end of this affair I will pass the reigns into your far more capable hands.”

“You deserve to be happy, Alexis,” she hugged him. “Jame will treat you really well, if you let him. Don’t get scared and push him away. He’s been hurt too, and it can take him awhile to open up. I was here when she died. He lost a part of himself, and he hasn’t been the same. Did he tell you about Vesper?”

“No,” Q breathed turning to his beloved. “I’m sure that’s something for another time though. We have plenty of it.” He assured James, if he didn’t want to talk about it now then he understood. He was sure there was plenty about himself left to share. So much hurt. 

“Now, I need my darling Uncle. Wherever he’s disappeared to,” Q looked around. “He’ll know more about Moriarty than me. And what we don’t know between us…” He pretended to shoot Sebastian. 

“I’ll tell you when we get some time alone,” James told him softly. “She… I almost left Six for her. And then she betrayed me.”

“I’m sorry,” Q’s face wrinkled. “That won’t happen, I promise. Not with me. I’m going to do my best to be honest with you. I will fill you in on Five, and everything, as soon as we are out of danger.”

“That might be a while then.” Sherlock entered and Q swore he could hear the swish of his uncle’s coat. He stifled his laugh. 

“Hopefully not. Between the lot of us, this shouldn’t take long at all.” James stated. He was hopeful that they could go back to the bookshop and return to what Q called ‘normality’ really soon. 

“You’re underestimating James Moriarty. Don’t. That’s how lives get lost.” Sherlock said sternly. 

“You are underestimating us, Sherlock. And I hope more than one low-life loses their lives whilst we are working.” Q replied, hand on hip. 

“Perhaps we can volunteer Sebastian,” Alec suggested, appearing behind Q. “If someone needs to catch a bullet. But rest assured, it won’t be you,” he told Q. “You’re safe with us. But Sherlock, tell us what we need to watch for. I’d rather be overly prepared.”

“He isn’t interested in women,” John said. “He’s gay, but it's more than that. He is a sadist. He likes watching pain, that’s what turns him on, not humans.”

Q shuddered audibly.   
“Psychopath of the highest order. Doesn’t like getting his hands messy. As if I needed to tell any of you that,” he gestured to Sebastian. “He took a liking to you, didn’t he Uncle?” 

Sherlock nodded cautiously. Not that he was afraid but he still didn’t like where Q was going with this.   
“He found me a good distraction, for a while. I’m not sure I could pull it off again though.” Sherlock said, momentarily pausing for thought. 

“I wasn’t really insinuating you did. He’s had his ‘way’ with all the Holmes brothers. Why not give him something new? Chip of the old block.” Q gestured to himself before avoiding a hand that came to slap him around the head. 

“You are absolutely not!” Alec thundered.

“Don’t even think about it!” James added. “I will handcuff you to the bed, and not for fun.”

“Will he look at a woman?” Eve asked thoughtfully. “I can get in and out… delivery girl is always a good cover.” She winked.

“Not a chance,” Q warned Eve. “He only allows people he knows into his little world of deviation. I have good cause! We’ve met before, after all.” He growled at Alec and James. 

“As much as I hate to say this,” Sherlock started, sighing at his nephew. “He has a point. He has contact and he does have that certain edge Moriarty likes.”

“I surprisingly don’t feel flattered by that,” Q bit out. “But yes, I am the simplest bet. I’m not suggesting I go in alone.” 

“Who would go with you?” James frowned. “You aren’t suggesting Sebastian? He would just as soon shoot you to get himself out safe. And I’m too well known. Could send Alec, I suppose.”

“Sebastian would get out safe,” Q looked over at Sebastian and sighed deeply. “And for my sins, he did save me before. But Alec, would you? Or should we rope Mycroft in?” He looked at Sherlock. 

“Mycroft is too well known, I’ll go,” Alec said quickly. “No disrespect to your father, but I think I would be a bit of a better body guard. I haven’t seen him in action, he may be great. But I’m sure James will feel safer if one of us goes in with you.”

“We should probably check in with Mycroft anyway,” John said. “He and Lestrade seem to know things before they happen, and with this lot, we can’t be too careful.”

“Sherlock, will you do the honours?” Q smiled at Alec thanking heavens that he was an unknown factor.   
“I haven’t spoken to my father in a few months.” 

“What has he done this time?” Sherlock asked. He knew fine well Q spoke to his father on a regular basis. Even though his father hated it.  
“Oh just telling MI5 of my where-abouts. Again.” Q tried to sound flippant. Sherlock pulled out his phone to make the call. 

“He’s going to hate me, then,” James sighed. “He will hate you being with me, it puts you in danger. And an older man, he will be horrified. Shit.”

“Never had to meet the parents before?” Alec teased. “I think you might actually like him. He’s very intelligent. And very protective of the people that he loves. What’s the story with that assistant of his, Q? Is she single?”

“A-anthea?!” Q squeaked a little. “No, she’’s taken. I’m afraid to say. Although there is a chance with one of his office staff. Denise.” Q pulled his phone out and showed Alec a picture. 

“Mycroft will hate you, James. Then again, my brother has awful taste in people.” Sherlock said. Q laughed loudly.

“Oh yes, and you’ve got the best taste? Except you of course, Dr Watson. You are a delight.” Q apologised. 

“My taste is flawless,” Sherlock sniffed.

“Dominatrixes and opium addicts?” John laughed. “And going to Buckingham Palace with no pants? Oh yes, absolutely flawless, Sherlock.”

“Well, who doesn’t like dominatrixes?” Q raised his eyebrow at Sherlock, remembering Ms. Adler. She was tempting. Even for him. 

“Mycroft!” John snorted. “He about died.”

“I wonder if she still works in London?” Alec said with a grin. “She sounds like my kind of fun.”

“Oh I know her whereabouts,” Q smirked. “If you are a good boy I might even give you her number.” 

“Work, boys?” Sherlock tapped the table for attention. Q rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, yes. Plan of action?”

“Who is on duty at the armory?” James asked. “We need small weapons that are easy to disguise. If we are going after this kind of a criminal, I’m assuming that something hidden in plain sight would work best, he is going to be overly suspicious of attacks.”

“I’m sure we can kick out whoever it is,” R grinned at Q. “And let our boy work his magic.”

“Hey, that’s meant to be a secret. I own a bookshop not a gun shop.” Q covered his face with his hands. James looked at him with a sly smile. “Yeah, okay. I like weaponry. Especially guns. Now be careful before I pin a baby Beretta on you.” He threatened. 

“Can’t we keep him here James? I’m getting so tired of that sorry stuff they call technology coming from the arms department,” Alec complained.

“A baby Beretta? That’s a girl’s gun, Q,” James teased. “How about something large that goes boom very effectively?”

“That’s my line, you wanker,” Alec complained with a grin.

“Yes, it’s a girl’s gun you twat. I was insulting you,” Q said. “And nothing big that goes boom. Something small.” Q lead them to the armory with a twitch of his index finger. Seeing them all follow him instantly made him smile a little. He pressed a code into the keypad and walked through the automatic doors. He instantly located a set of metal drawers and went to the bottom one. He opened a secret compartment seemingly with his phone. He pulled out a small laser pen. 

“Anyone care to guess what this does?” He asked, feeling like a school teacher.


End file.
